


What a beautiful present.

by XPS_Core



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Dildos, F/F, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Weiss is the gift that keeps on giving., Whiterose, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPS_Core/pseuds/XPS_Core
Summary: What a gift to Ruby. And from Weiss, no less.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 46





	What a beautiful present.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup. I still write. Though that said as you can see if a pandamic can't make me write consistantly nothing can. 
> 
> With that said I deliver this upon thee, for your delectation. 
> 
> Also, y'all should really check out this neat ass WR server I am in. We all mostly friendly and what not. Also the only real place I'm active so like, ya. There are other weebs as well and what not. Just don't be a soft and you'll fit in just fine. https://discord.gg/uEsauSn

“She didn’t even tell me she was going to leave though!”

“I know, we are all pissed about it too, but she had to take care of a family emergency back at the manor.” Yang explained as she ruffled the team leader’s already messy hair as well, causing the smaller team leader to whine and push her hand away. “I’m sure that if she had time she would have told you.”

“She could have sent me a message or something!”

“To be fair, for important and sensitive things of this nature she prefers to do things in person.” Blake chimed in as she spun around in her chair to face Ruby. “You know this as well as I do that something like this, she’d never risk it sending you a message. If she can’t tell you in person she won’t tell you until she either gets back or the next time she sees you.” Her ears twitched ever so slightly before going back to checking her scroll.

“But…Christmas!” Ruby groaned as she slid on her chair comically, more than slouching as she just laid there in sadness.

“Ruby that’s bad for your back.” Yang reminded her as she walked around her.

“She did tell us that she’d be making it up to you when she got back.” The blonde explained to the younger woman. “She said she’d leave you a gift or something. Might send it in the mail.

“She won’t tell me where she went but she’ll send a gift? Why is Weiss the way she is!”

“Because she’s quirky like that Ruby, you know this. She’s been like this since you’ve met her and you’re still surprised after spending so much time as a couple?”

“I mean…still…”

“Even though you both go at it like rabbits, you’re still this surprised?”

That made Ruby’s face go as red as her cape as she covered her face with said cape.

“That’s what I thought. You think we don’t know about the unholy acts that you both do? We now know way more than we want, like how flexible Weiss is and how Semblance works for that sort of thing-“

“I GET IT! PLEASE STOP…It’s mortifying to talk about this with you…” She squeaked out from behind her cape.

“And she’s rubbing her vocabulary on you too! Is there nothing that will keep some semblance of my cookie and strawberry eating sister I used to know?”

“Well, I did hear that Weiss made cookies out of her-“

“BLAKE NO!”

* * *

One nearly dead Ruby from embarrassment later, Blake and Yang were dressed in their gear. Scrolls in pockets, weapons at the ready and hand in hand, the two of them walked towards the door. “Are you sure that you don’t want us to bring you anything?” The feline faunus asked her as she pushed some hair away from her face.

“Maybe some cake or something? I dunno…” She said as she was sitting on the chair, spinning around lazily. “You guys have fun, don’t let my sadness and boredom on this Christmas eve stop you from having fun…” She said as she had changed out of her outfit and into the pajamas that the Atlas Academy had kindly provided for them, kicking her bare feet as she swung in lazy circles and was slouching on the chair.

“Trust me, that won’t be an issue.” She said as she had plans of her own with her partner. “We’ll bring you a nice cake, your favorite.” Yang told her as she opened the door, giving a gasp as she found a large box. “Oh wow, what a nice package!” The blonde picked it up and brought it inside. Rattling it a little, she winced as she heard something rattle in there and something ‘thump’ inside.

“Who is it for?” Ruby asked as she had stopped spinning in lazy circles and was facing her now.

“It’s…for you. From…Weiss.” She turned it around to show her.

“It’s my gift?”

“Seems like it!” She said as she placed it on the table near Ruby. “You can open it whenever you want. Hopefully that’ll take your mind off of Weiss not being here. I know that she knows how to make you happy. Which is why I haven’t caved her skull in yet!” Yang said cheerfully. “Anywho~, we’ll be leaving now seeyalaterbye!”

“AH!” Blake screamed as she was pulled forcefully from the door, her boot kicking the door shut as they left in a rush.

Sighing, Ruby went up to lock the door to the dorm before walking around the table on the way back. Inspecting the very large box.

Just like anything that Weiss gave her or anything that Weiss would make for her, it was wrapped very neatly. No sort of edge or seem or fold to be seen at all. With a little White and Red ribbon along the corner, there was a little note that dangled off it.

“To my dearest Rose, you are what warms my heart every day, my reason to smile despite our hardships, my will to live. As beautiful as roses, and as tough as the thorns that protect them. From your dearest, Weiss.”

Bringing a smile to her lips, Ruby didn’t want to ruin the wrapping, but she didn’t seem to find a way to be able to open it. Finding a pen, as crude as it was a tool for this, she pierced the paper and gently started to open her present, removing the bow and the little note on it and placing it to the side.

However, being Ruby, she got bored of being careful after making little progress and started tearing at the box, before finally being able to open the two flaps.

Unfolding one side, then the other, her eyes widened as her jaw dropped at what was inside.

Inside this box, which she had seen Yang pick up with ease, was Weiss. Not only that, but she was held together by ribbons. Soft silky ribbons not the ones used for gift wrapping. A white ballgag with a rose emblem, and a white blindfold with both their emblems on the corners. Inside her ears were earplugs. And to the side was, neatly arranged, was a wide array of toys. Smooth and stippled dildos, lubrication, a gag with a metal ring on it, a special double ended toy that served one purpose, and a note.

“Merry Christmas Ruby. I know it’s not the best gift, but considering what’s going on it’s the best that I could come up with. I hope you like it.” – Weiss.

Weiss herself was nude, the ribbons pushing her breasts slightly and making them prominent. Her sex was swollen and clearly she was aroused. She knew that she had been opened, so to speak, laying before Ruby. Hopefully. Her nipples standing at attention as the cool air brushed against them. A pink flush on her face and upperbody. Her legs spread wide, her flexibility on display as she was resting her butt on the heels of her barefeet in a frogtie.

Ruby, all she could do was stare. Stare at her partner as her body gained a pink flush that slowly spread from her cheeks to her lower chest, goosebumps appearing on her arms as she wiggled around a little bit in her binds.

Ruby’s slightly rougher hands slid along the soft skin, being as gentle as possible as she touched her girlfriend. Treating her like a fragile package, as in Ruby’s eyes she was. Her hands sliding along her sides softly before sliding along her midsection. Toned tummy, but soft to the touch. She frowned slightly as the only thing that interrupted the otherwise flawless skin was the rough texture of the scar on her right side, where her ribs would be. She felt Weiss tensing up there. Despite the healing from Jaune, it left quite the mark. Something that Ruby knew made Weiss’ even more uncomfortable with her body compared to before. She leaned to press her lips on it, a sharp inhale from the bound woman before she moved on from there as her thumb was brushed against more smooth skin before moving towards her legs.

And just as her midsection, her thighs were soft to the touch, but there was muscle underneath. Ruby knew as much. Weiss didn’t have the muscle to show off like Yang, or even herself, but Ruby knew she was anything but weak. And, seeing her bound like this, made her wish to be smothered by her thighs all the more realistic.

Moving from her thighs down to her legs, they were perfect. Just like her. Even as her hands slid down to her upturned feet, they were perfect just like her. Palms sliding along her soles as the soft touch made Weiss giggle into her gag ever so slightly.

Moving her hands from there, back to her legs, she brought her fingers towards her womanhood as it was spread, and from what she could see Weiss was aroused. Very, very aroused. It was swollen, and there was a very thin line of arousal that was hanging as it was affected by gravity. Her thumb brushing against it and making the nude white haired girl sputter. Her toes curling tightly as she whined with need through her white gag.

The leader’s thumb past over her lips once more before sliding along her clit gently, brushing the pad of her thumb against it and making Weiss sputter as she tried raising her hips. The binds made sure to keep her still however, letting Ruby tease her relentlessly. More arousal dripping from her sex as she didn’t let Weiss have any sort of relief.

As her fingers were preoccupied riling up the former heiress turned Huntress, she looked over at all the nice toys that were included with her gift. All the things she planned on using on her. The thought of those debauched, obscene things she’d do to Weiss only made Ruby shiver, rubbing her own thighs as she could feel the heat that was already building in her core growing. Hearing Weiss’ whimpers and whines as her fingers played with her did her no favors either as the former heiress was drooling a little along the left side of her mouth.

She bit her mouth for several moments…so many things that she wanted to do to her. Things that would make Weiss’ father seethe, things that would make even Blake Blush…so, so many things with what she was given.

For now, as it was Christmas, she opted on giving Weiss something that she seemed to equally want just as much as Ruby did now after seeing her. She had enough time in order to play with all those toys later.

Ruby started to disrobe herself, working on her clothing piece by piece, doing her best to go as quickly without stretching or ripping her own clothing. Her top went, followed by her boots. Once she removed those, she slipped her own skirt off before working on her panties, sliding them down as they had a little bit of dampness on the front portion. The cooler air making her shiver a little before she undid her bra to allow her generous bust to also meet the cooler air. Her nipples hardening in the cooler air as she finally slid her stockings off, allowing herself to be just as clothed as Weiss was.

That was to stay, not at all.

Reaching for that strap-on, she looked at it, inspecting it in order to properly be able to use it. She had used them before, so it wasn’t any different from ones she’s used before at first glance. Once she figured out the ends, she slipped the correct end into herself, her toes curling into the carpet as she squeezed around it, the feeling of it inside of her already giving her a burst of pleasure. She reached around and buckled it, adjusting so it was a firm fit. The phallus inside of her slid inside a little more as it pushed a little bit more inside of her.

The clear phallus that stuck out from the other end was smooth, but slightly girthy. Giving it a stroke made her jerk with sudden pleasure, knees wobbly as she was caught by surprise…it felt as if she had just…stroked herself?

She slid her palm along he underside of it again, and her womanhood clenched around it as it gave her the lightest of touches, as if it was the real thing.

Ruby knew that Atlas was technologically ahead but they even had advanced toys like these? That was a surprise to her.

A whine from her white haired significant other shocked her from her stupor. It dawned on her as her silver eyes went wide, that she’d be able to not only please Weiss, but she’d feel the same pleasure, or almost the same pleasure, as someone with the real thing! The thought of finally experiencing something that she didn’t think she couldn’t, such close intimacy, was just icing on this perfect cake for the scythe wielder.

Walking back to the table, she picked Weiss up and gently placed her on the floor. The Atlas academy beds were utilitarian and also because of the fact they were in built into the walls meant that there could be no extracurricular fun to be had with them. So, while the floor wasn’t exactly the best alternative, she didn’t need Penny asking questions she didn’t want to answer.

The redhead undid the buckle to the white ballgag, throwing it on the table as Weiss moved her jaw around. “R-ruby, please…” She whined, sounding very needy. She was asking for it, after all. The next thing was to pull the earplugs out of her ear, allowing her to hear, before finally removing the blindfold to expose those beautiful baby blue eyes of hers.

The white haired woman blinked as she adjusted herself to the light, before looking at Ruby’s exposed form. Wiggling around slightly she licked her lips as she clearly did enjoy the sight that she had just seen. “You’re quite the sight for sore eyes.” She said as she bit her lip, tilting her head slightly as she looked at more and more of Ruby’s naked form, noticing the clear phallus that was laying on top of her.

“Nah, I think that would better describe you. Especially since you decided to be my gift for Christmas.”

“W-well, I couldn’t get anything on such short notice!” She told her indignantly, turning away slightly and causing Ruby to chuckle lightly. A hand caressing her cheek as she turned back to look at her.

“It’s the perfect gift, Weiss. Really. I don’t think that you could buy anything worth more.” She smiled at her. “However, to properly enjoy my gift, I think you’d need to help me a little bit here.”

“How so?” Weiss asked curiously, looking at her as she watched Ruby crawling towards her head. She blinked as she saw the phallus being presented before her.

“Well, I don’t have any lubrication, and I wouldn’t want to hurt my precious princess with this…so how about you lubricate it for me?” Ruby asked nicely, fluttering her eyelashes for her.

Weiss rolled her eyes, but didn’t object to her request. After all, she was feeling in the holiday spirit…along with feeling other things. Like the need to be filled.

Taking the tip in her mouth, she licked around the tip, make Ruby gasp as she could feel Weiss’ tongue as it swirled around the tip of the toy. Weiss seemed to take note of her reactions, sliding the tongue around the area where the head would be, using her tongue to tease it softly. Enjoying Ruby’s reactions as she bit her lip softly before moving her head forward as best she could and take more and more of it into her mouth.

“Ah, Weisssss~” The scythe wielder hissed as she could feel the warmth of her mouth, and the warm tongue as it slid around. She brought a hand to her hair, stroking it softly as she let Weiss work on lubricating the toy that she was going to use on her.

“Your mouth…. feels so nice~” Ruby mumbled as her chest rose and fell, her own darker nipples rock hard as the toy pleasured her as if that phallus was the real thing. Her own features gaining a pink hue from the arousal she felt as her breathing was a bit faster than it was before. She knew that Weiss had a very talented tongue, but this was just unlike anything else she’s experienced so far in her young life.

However, despite the enjoyment of Weiss lubricating the very same thing that was going to be used to fuck her, she had to pull away. The white haired woman’s eyelids drooping slightly in what could best be described as ‘bedroom eyes’, ones that Ruby knew far too well.

Quickly crawling back to where she was originally, Ruby carefully lined up the tip with Weiss’. Grabbing her by the legs, she moved her hips forward slowly in order to give her partner plenty of time to get aquiainted with it.

Inch after inch went inside Weiss, causing both of them to release a hiss of pleasure. For Weiss, that was one of pleasure as she felt herself being spread like that, followed by the pleasure as she tightened around it. Her toes curling tightly as did her fingers that balled her hands into fists. For Ruby, she could feel how Weiss tightened around the toy, along with the warmth that accompanied it. It was so, so good, and as she pushed deeper and deeper inside of her that pleasure just increased.

Her hips bottomed out entirely as the entire thing was inside of her, with Ruby right over Weiss, looking down at her as her eyes were a little unfocused. Her lips parted, and despite the unfocused look she was still looking up at her. That look, something that no one but she’d see. The only person who was allowed to see and have Weiss in such a way.

Lowering her head, she pressed her lips against the slightly parted ones. The former heiress attempting her best to reciprocate but Ruby wasn’t having any of that. Her tongue pushing past her lips as she overtook Weiss’. And while she was doing that, her hips started rocking slightly, with the woman under her moaning louder into her mouth as the toy moved in and out of her.

Breaking the kiss, her hips continued moving in a fluid motion, clenching her teeth tightly as she could feel Weiss squeezing around her. Giving her pleasure as she herself could feel her muscles clenching around the toy inside of her, only further pleasuring her as she did her best to maintain her composure. Slow at first as her hips got into a rhythm, with Weiss’ moans akin to her singing. Beautiful.

“Yesssss, Ruby~! More~!”

And who was Ruby to deny such a request from her?

And so, she gave her more. Her hips rocking as she held her legs by her thighs. The white haired woman’s breasts bouncing ever so slightly, as did Ruby’s with each thrust. Both of them having the lightest sheen of sweat, which only further showed off Ruby’s physique to Weiss as she was looking up at her.

From her toned midsection, that was much firmer, to her legs that were tensed as she continued to move her hips forward, to the arms that held her legs for leverage that also were tense and showed off the muscle that was usually hidden underneath her outfit, to that lovely bust that Weiss would often enjoy doing things with.

But as much as Weiss would love to have her head between them, she was too busy being pleased by the woman between her legs. Having sped up, Ruby could feel the slight burn around her abdomen from the repeated motions but the pleasure that it gave her as each thrust made her clench around the toy was worth more than the dull ache of fatigue.

“S-so good.” Ruby mumbled as her hands slid from Weiss’ legs, towards her breasts. Tan hands wrapping around them and playing with the smaller bust. From caressing them lovingly, to using her fingers to pinch and roll the pink peak in her hand, each action garnered an equally lovely reaction from her white-haired lover. From hiss, to gasp, her chest pushed up slightly and allowed Ruby even more access to them for her to do as she pleased with.

Pulling Weiss up a little, it gave her easier access to her mouth. Allowing the Redhead to take one of those perky nipples into her mouth and suck on it gently as her hips contined moving. The way Ruby held her, meant that each thrust made her bounce a little, but because of how she was held that also meant that each thrust would bottom out. The first few thrust making them both gasp, and moan respectively, in pleasure. This also allowed Ruby to feel some of Weiss’ arousal as it dripped along the phallus and onto her own thighs as well to mix with her own leaking sex.

One hand supporting her back, as her mouth took to pleasing one of her breasts, her other hand being used to tease the other. Pulling, pinching and rolling the sensitive peak at the same time she was gently using her teeth on the other. The broad side of her tongue causing Weiss to stiffen with each stroke, and the gentle sucking making her tremble a little in her grasp.

Minutes past by as the only sounds in the room were Ruby’s occasional grunts and low moans, and Weiss’ higher pitched ones and gasps as Ruby didn’t stop. The former heiress’ hips rolling to meet her thrusts as she was trying to get more pleasure out of it, that heat in her core becoming larger and larger. She herself wound up tightly.

“I-I’m close…R-ruby.” She mumbled out into her ear as Ruby moved away from her breast to place a kiss along her neck. She didn’t respond verbally, only giving a nod. She herself was also close as Weiss said that.

Placing her gently on the ground, the team leader held her legs once more as she moved with renewed vigor. The firmer thrusts making Weiss keen over a little as she was taken by surprise by the much more powerful thrusts that Ruby was putting in. Her knuckles turning white as she could feel her impending climax.

“Yes…Yesssss…Ruby-Yessssss.” She breathed out with each thrust. Her hair bouncing along with her breasts, her hair framing her body as Ruby looked down at her. Moving one hand from her leg once more, towards her hair, she parted some that was on her face before caressing her cheek softly. Her thumb brushing over the lower part of her scar as she looked into Weiss’ eyes.

Her own orgasm approached as well, and Ruby was well acquainted to when Weiss would come. Just like as organized as she was usually, it came in organized steps. And once she saw those, she leaned in and softly pecked her lips.

“Merry…Christmasss…. Weiss~” She whispered into her ear as she didn’t wait for Weiss to respond with her own well wishes, pressing her lips against Weiss’ parted ones as she could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching now.

Weiss whined loudly into her mouth as she came, with Ruby leaving herself inside of her as she felt her orgasm follow right after. Bright lights in her eyes as she clenched around the toy inside of her, just as Weiss was doing at the same time. Her kiss was much sloppier this time around, not pushing her tongue into her mouth as she had done previously. Their chests pressed together as their breathing was rapid.

And while she wouldn’t have minded laying there with her, the carpet wasn’t exactly the most elegant place to lay at the moment…despite the fact they had just committed some romance on the floor…

Semantics, and all that.

Ruby broke the kiss as her forehead was against her partners, silver eyes looking at still hazy blue ones. Panting slightly as they had worked out quite a bit during their love making.

It took Weiss a few more moments before she was back, only to be greeted with the goofy smile of her messy haired partner. “And…why…are you…smiling like that?” She asked as she stabilized her breathing.

“Because~, I get to see you like this and no one else does~.” She said in a sing-song voice.

The only thing she could do was roll her eyes, but a smile did grace her features as she looked at her.

“So…how was your present?” Weiss asked, biting her lip nervously.

“It was…amazing. The best, can never be topped.”

“Never?”

“Well…not never. I guess if you were my present for next year, and for my birthday, and also for the Christmas after…” She giggled as Weiss rolled her eyes again.

“You goof.” Weiss said as she only shook her head.

“Besides, I get to enjoy my present every day. Whenever we have the room to ourselves, of course.” Ruby added. “Don’t want Blake and Yang walking in on us like they did-

“I thought we agreed to never speak of that!” Weiss whined as her face heated up. She didn’t know what was worse when Yang caught her, the fear instilled into her when Yang was a hop and a skip away from ‘blasting her brain juice’ into the nearest wall or the mortification from the conversation she had with her, while she was bum naked.

“Yeah yeah…” Ruby said as she could see Weiss was not fond of such a memory.

“Come hear and kiss me again you dolt.” Weiss told her, with narrowed eyes, to which Ruby obliged again before breaking it off.

“Merry Christmas Ruby.”

“Merry Christmas, Weiss.


End file.
